The End of the World Isn't so Bad
by tearsofbreakingglass
Summary: During a typical world meeting Russia and America get the call that changes everything. The nations spend their last few hours together in the first and only day of true peace on the Earth.


It was just a normal meeting for the nations. Arguing and bickering was insured. Nothing seemingly out of the ordinary as each one of their ideas was shot down. Little did they know that the call Russia and America would receive would change their fate for the worst.

Two different sets of ringtones blared. "Born in the U.S.A." and "I'm Very Glad Because I'm Finally Returning Back Home (Trololol)" played in the worst unison.

Austria cringed. "One of you dummkopfs answer your phones! Your ringtones are giving me a headache."

America gave a soft, "sorry dude," before greeting the caller. Russia nodded his head in apology and did the same. English and Russian filled up the room, both filled with an equal amount of shock and dread. When they hung up, the pair shared a nervous look.

"Well? What was so damn important that it had to interrupt the meeting?" England asked, annoyance seeping through each word.

Neither of them spoke for the longest time. Finally, Russia spoke up. "Well, both our scientists along with our individual space programs noticed a very startling change in the Earth along with the planets around us. The moons out of orbit which me-"

"We're all going to fucking die and there's nothing we can do about it!" America panicked. "I told you all we should've built this superhero that prevented global warming!"

"Und now for the real reason?" Germany asked.

The two nations in question once again went mute. Shock crossed over the German's face. "Nein. You're both wrong. You're scientists can't be right." Russia and America shook their heads heavily. "I'm calling the ones from mein country. This can't be possible." He stood up and left the room, muttering curses in German.

"Of all the years it was predicted and now it's coming true." France sighed. "How disappointing. I was looking forward to shrugging twenty twelve off without the thought of dying." He smiled at Spain and Prussia. "Shall we die at our favorite bar annoying our favorite bartender?"

Spain returned France's smile. "Si! That'd be nice. Maybe we could steal some nice cars on our way there."

"Kesese~! We'd get away with that too. Since we're just that awesome!" Prussia smirked. The other two voiced their agreements with equal enthusiasm.

England shook his head. "I don't get it. How can you three be ready to die?" The Englishmen scoffed. "Dying is for humans and not something we should look forward to. Or have you three con mad and forgotten that?"

"Non, we haven't forgotten that. But we've all lived a long and wonderful life. It had to end at some point," France gave a weak smile. "And today's as good a day as any. Unless it's in your horrible country. There it's probably grey, miserable, and rainy."

Germany returned into the room, his face pale. He took a big gulp and looked at all the nations. This could be one of the last times he would see all of them together. Alive and peaceful. It felt so somber that for once he felt like breaking down into tears. He could do that later. Germany had something bigger to do right now. "Meetings over. My scientists agree with those of America und Russia. This is our last day. Go home und spend time with your families, those you love. Oh und Prussia," He shot a teasing glare at the albino. "If you get home before me, don't drink all the beer. Today should be a day to get drunker than hell."

Everyone gathered their things and began heading for the door. Italy frowned. They shouldn't just go their separate ways. They had been through so much together, why would they want to spend their last moments as a few instead of a whole? He jumped up. "Wait everyone!" Italy called out. The Northern Italian gave a faint smile. "If we're all going to die, maybe we could go out…together? We've just been stuck with each other for so long it would be a waste to go out like this."

Murmurs of agreement bubbled through them all. Even the micro nations – who had snuck in – were up to it. Italy smiled. Perfect, they'd go out as one big, fighting family.

Just as they always were.

…

None of them wanted to go to anyone's home. They felt it destroyed the whole purpose of what they were doing. Some of them made quick stops to grab things they wanted to be with them. Camp was set up in the middle of a forest in a territory none of them had ever bothered to claim.

Once they were comfortable, it was nice. Some of them stood around talking with their friends, others just taking in the perfection of how everything was going. It would've been nicer if it wasn't for the faint reminder of what they couldn't delay.

Night fell upon them all too soon. They started a fire in the center where everyone gathered around for warmth. Nations cuddled up with other nations. Most of them claiming it was 'to keep warm' while blushing profoundly. No one argued though. The perfection of the day didn't need to be broken my mindless bickering.

"This is too weird," Austria complained. "It feels like there's something missing in the air. As if…as if we should be doing something."

Switzerland let out a cool laugh. "Dying?"

"Nein, not that." A look of realization crossed the Austrian's face. With a smile, he stood and walked away from the camp. How foolish of him to forget where he was hiding his beauty. Within a minute or two, a glimmering black piano was dragged into the clearing. Austria gave a satisfied smirk. "Any requests? And – before Prussia or America asks – Billy Joel and contemporary pieces will be accepted."

Nations flocked around him. Names were called out. Bands and singers popular in their countries from times passed. Songs or artists that may not have been from their country, but that they enjoyed. The music filled the emptiness Austria had mentioned. Now everything felt as if it were normal. Now it felt like a typical night.

America leaned over to England and whispered something in the others ear. England gave a quick reply and the two continued like this till they reached an agreement. Nodding their heads as one, they went over to the piano man. The request was placed and soon, notes came from the instrument.

"This sounds familiar," Prussia mused. "What's it called?

America gave a sly smile. "Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough."

England smirked coyly. "I will say it's by one artist America and I can agree on."

The introduction lasted a few more measures than the two of them began to recite the song perfectly from memory.

"_We met as soul mates on Parris Island,_

_We left as inmates, from an asylum. _

_And we were sharp, as sharp as knifes._

_And we were so gung ho to lay down our lives."_

Canada first began humming the song. He knew this song by memory from years past. During the Vietnam War, America would always have this song playing or if it came on the radio blast it. As the song progressed a few more lines, he joined in with a very faint tenor.

"_We had no cameras to shoot the landscape. _

_We past the hash pipe and played our Doors tapes._

_And it was dark, so dark at night._

_And we held onto each other, like brother to brother._

_We promised out mothers we'd right."_

By this point, all of the nations were singing. France, Spain, and Prussia had their arms draped around the other's shoulders, swaying together with nostalgic looks across their faces. Belgium was standing beside Luxembourg and Netherland. While she joined in, she began elbowing her older brother to get him to join along.

"_We'd all go down together. _

_We said we'd all go down together._

_Yes we would all go down together." _

The piano slowed down slightly. It signaled the end of the chorus and the beginning of a new verse.

"_Remember Charlie?_

_Remember Baker?_

_They left their childhood_

_On every acre."_

The rest of the nations dropped out, leaving only the Allies and the Axis.

"_And who was wrong?_

_And who was right?_

_It didn't matter in the thick of the fight…"_

The piano took another series of softer notes. England took this chance as a solo.

"_We held the day…_

_In the palm of our hands._

_They ruled the night._

_And the night seemed to last as long as six weeks_

_On Parris Island."_

Once again the rest of the nations joined in. As the song grew to a close, they all had found their arms around the one next to each other. Tears streamed silently down many of their faces with the saddest smiles. When the piano stopped playing, a deathly silence hung over the air.

"How long," Germany choked out. "How long have we hated one another when we could've been peaceful? How long did it take for us to realize that war wasn't always the answer?"

Russia shook his head gravely. "Too long. Much too long," He sighed. "What a waste of energy."

"Now look where we are," Japan concluded.

Nobody moved. They stayed as they were taking in this beautiful moment. China was the first one to break rank. "It's getting late and I'm going to sleep. Goodnight everyone." He laid down where a few of his items were. His breathing soon slowed down until it finally stopped.

France gave a not-so-subtle eye roll. "At least we've been given the decency to go in our sleep. And on that note…" He followed suit and laid down where he had set up camp. Blowing one last kiss to everyone, he winked and gave a breathy "Au revoir."

They all continued with the trend. They bid their final farewells and said things they had held off for so long. Some did spontaneous things as a final show of their affections. No one complained. There was no point in doing so. If they were all going to wherever we go when the end arrives, than they could argue there.

But, not here. Not today on Earth's final day.

No one is sure who the last nation was to go. It can be agreed that they had to have been the saddest of the bunch. The one that shed the most tears. Some say it was Russia or America who were too strong for their own good. Others say England or Prussia because of how stubborn they would be.

No one can agree as to how the world went out. With a bang or a whisper no human life was saved. The world reverted back to how it used to be. Plants and animals. No existence of humans or nations. The way it should've been.


End file.
